Hazard and risk assessment of Superfund sites is an important prerequisite for development of strategies for cleanup and for site prioritization. The major theme of the Superfund Basic Research Program (SBRP) at Texas A&M University us to conduct fundamental research to reduce uncertainties with risk assessment of complex mixtures, and to improve scientific and public confidence in the overall risk assessment process. The SBRP consists of four biological science projects, two engineering studies (Projects 5 and 6), and a population study. The toxicological research include research to: (1) identify mechanisms of endocrine disruption; (2) investigate the genotoxic interactions of complex mixtures; (3) understand the affect of a stress regulation protein on cytoprotection; and (4) identify sensitive genotypes Project 5 will develop chemical intervention technologies to remediate risks associated with different classes of Superfund contaminants. Exposure Assessment and Modeling (Project 6) studies will focus on identification of the major contaminants in three study areas. The data from environmental assessments will be used to model the transport and uptake of toxic chemicals to wildlife or humans, and to estimate environmentally relevant doses for testing in toxicological studies (Projects 1-3). Studies will also be conducted in Project 6 to investigate bioavailability of complex mixtures and to conduct field trials of promising techniques for remediation of contaminated mixtures and to conduct field trials of promising techniques for remediation of contaminated environments. Finally, Project 7 (Environmental Contamination, Genetic Factors and Congenital Malformations) will integrate ongoing results from all studies and investigate chemical-induced human health problems in regions with different levels of contaminant exposure. This research will be supported by service cores, administrative and training cores, and an outreach core that will focus on communication and education of the public and stakeholder community.